


Peridot's first lesson

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Metal Powers, Saxophone, Triangle, Ukulele, drum - Freeform, music lesson, xylophone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Peridot goes to Steven for help perfecting her one gem band.





	Peridot's first lesson

>Peridot walked into the beach house, a few different bags floating behind her, resting upon metal platters. "Steven! The great and lovable Peridot needs your help bringing a project to completion!"  
>Steven pauses the game he's playing in his room and looks over to the door. "Peridot? What's up with the bags? What project do you need help with?  
>"Nyehehe, behold my genius!" Peridot digs through the bags, setting out several instruments with metal components. A drum, a triangle, a saxophone, a xylophone, and a ukulele lay upon the floor.   
>"Oh, cool! Peridot, you're trying to refine your one gem band?"  
>"Indeed, but I've encountered one problematic roadblock." Peridot levitates the ukulele in the air. "I can't play this one at all! Will you help me learn, Steven?"  
>"Oh my gosh, of course I'll help you! Hold on, I'll go get my teaching book!" Steven rushed back upstairs, digging through his dresser drawer for a moment before pulling out a pair of this books and bringing them back downstairs. "Here, I've been teaching Centi how to play the banjo, so I set aside other stringed instrument guides just in case!"   
>"Oh, how intriguing! I'll need to engineer a collaboration between us when my skills are improved! I wish to start, immediately!"  
>"Haha, okay Peridot. To start, I'll go over the finger positions with you. Place your fingers here and strum gently for an A note."  
>"Like this?" Peridot places her fingers in the positions shown and strums. A lovely note fills the room.   
>"That's great Peridot! Now, we'll move on to the others!"  
>Steven proceeded to show Peridot the finger positions for the rest of the basic notes, Peridot successfully playing each one. Her confidence was soaring as she learned the last note.   
>"Nyehehe, this is so easy! Finally, my one gem band will be perfect! I must try it out immediately"   
>She lifted the instruments up all around her, the saxophone mouthpiece in her mouth. She blew gently as the metal drumsticks beat the drum, the xylophone hammers hit along the bars, sending notes through the air. The triangle sounds out in intervals. What sticks out the most, however, is the horrid sounds coming from the saxophone and the ukulele, their notes clashing against the xylophone's and coming out off key.  
>Steven winces as the instruments come crashing down as Peridot screams. "Ngraaaaaaah! It still sounds horrible! Why can't I get this right?!"  
>Steven places his right hand gently on Peridot's right shoulder as he arrives behind her. "Peridot, you're trying to do too much at once. You need to really master each instrument before you try using your metal powers to play them all at once! Please, have patience and let me teach you how to play the ukulele properly, it will help, I promise!"  
>Peridot grumbles before conceding. "Fine, I'll partake in your musical instructions until I master this ukulele! Let's get back to work!"   
>Steven looks up at the clock, the display reading 6:45 P.M. "Sorry Peridot, I can't teach you anymore today, I've got something I need to do. How about we get together an hour each week for lessens, I'm doing that with Nephrite too!"   
>Peridot grumbles again before she starts gathering her instruments up. "Fiiiiine, I'll vacate the premise so you can attend your other task. I'll arrive promptly in the morning a week from now."  
>"Sounds great! See you Peridot! Keep practicing on your own!"


End file.
